


Encontro

by hannsolos



Category: Doctor Who, Gravity Falls
Genre: Crossover
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannsolos/pseuds/hannsolos
Summary: Mari, espero que você goste do se presente, eu vi só até a segunda temporada de Doctor Who então só conheço o 10th e a Rose!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mari, espero que você goste do se presente, eu vi só até a segunda temporada de Doctor Who então só conheço o 10th e a Rose!

Era mais um dia de verão em Gravity Falls, os gêmeos Pines estavam na varanda da loja de seu tio Stan sentados pensando em algo para fazer nesse dia. Um som estranho passou por eles, nunca tinham ouvido aquilo. Dipper se levantou e ficou curioso para saber o que poderia ser aquilo.

 

-Mabel, a gente precisa ver o que é.

 

-Não é nada, deve ser algum bobão que derrubou uma árvore!

 

Dipper balançou a cabeça negativamente e foi atrás do barulho. Ele ouviu alguns passos seguindo ele, olhou para trás e lá estava sua irmã correndo para alcança-lo

 

-Resolveu aparecer?

 

-É, não havia nada de interessante, é melhor ir numa dessas aventuras de sempre do meu irmão bobão. 

 

Ele revirou os olhos e eles continuaram. Eles puderam ouvir duas pessoas discutindo alto e elas tinha sotaque, não conseguiam saber de onde, mas cada vez mais próximos perceberam que eram britânicos. Logo as vozes sumiram e eles foram para mais próximos e acharam algo estranho. Na verdade era algo comum, não nos Estados Unidos. 

 

-Preciso ver se tem algo no diário sobre isso. -Dipper logo abriu o diário e começou a procurar.

 

-É uma cabine policial, dãã! Ta escrito.

 

-Mabel, mas por que isso estaria aqui? Tem que ter algo no livro sobre isso. 

 

Dipper procurou, mas não achava, folheou página por página, mas não achava nada sobre a estranha cabine no meio da floresta de Gravity Falls. 

 

-Dipper, por que a gente simplesmente não abre? 

 

Mabel se aproximou da cabine e tentou abrir, mas estava difícil, forçou mais pouco e não conseguia. O irmão se aproximou e tentou ajuda-la, os dois forçaram mais e a porta se abriu, os dois caíram no chão dentro da cabine e viram um homens na porta, ele abriu a porta. O homem era magro e alto, seu cabelo era um topete arrepiado e suas roupas um terno listrado e um all-star. 

 

-Olá eu sou o doutor e vocês estão correndo perigo ficando andando por aí. 

 

Quando perceberam mesmo onde estavam ficaram mais surpresos ainda, o lugar era muito maior do que aparentava ser. 

 

-Onde estamos? -Dipper perguntou

 

-Dentro da minha nave, vocês estavam tentando abrir e já que insistiram tanto resolvi deixa-los entrar. -Ele sorriu -Ah e essa é a Rose, minha…

 

-Na-mo-ra-da -Mabel disse num tom bobo

 

-Uhm, não. Amiga. -Uma loira se aproximou dos dois e esticou a mão para eles com um sorriso no rosto.

 

-Por que queriam tanto entrar aqui? Vocês viram algo de estranho?

 

-Uhm, eu sempre vejo coias estranhas na floresta -Dipper pegou o seu livro e abriu -Como essas 

 

O doutor pegou o livro de sua mão agressivamente, ele começou a folhear rápido as páginas e Dipper tentou puxar de sua mão.

 

-Ah, criaturas terrestres somente. 

 

-O que quis dizer com isso? -O menino ficou ainda mais curioso. 

 

-Estava esperando por daleks ou algo alienígena

 

-Quer dizer que não estava esperando por nada que tem em Gravity Falls? 

 

-Gravity o que? É, Rose viemos para o lugar errado. Definitivamente. 

 

-Uhhhhh “Aliens” -Mabel disse fazendo aspas com os dedos quando disse Aliens. 

 

-Inclusive, ele é um -Disse Rose se aproximando das crianças. Ela se abaixou para ficar da mesma altura. -Essa é a nave dele e nos podemos voltar no tempo. -Ela abaixou o tom de voz como se tivesse falando algum tipo de segredo.

 

-Podemos ver princesas e dragões de verdade? -Mabel gritou e arregalou os olhos. 

 

-Rose! Não pode sair falando esse tipo de coisa para todos -A mulher se levantou e deu de ombros para o Doutor.

 

-São crianças e claramente queriam uma aventura. 

 

-Vo-você é um Alien? -Dipper perguntou para o doutor fascinado com a ideia -E isso pode voltar no tempo? Podemos saber quem é o autor! -O menino estava tão feliz, ele poderia descobrir tantas coisas. Viagem no tempo, que coisa fascinante! 

 

-Acho que podemos ir num lugar melhor, tem algum planeta em mente Rose? -O doutor disse animado e indo para o controle da nave.

**Author's Note:**

> Gostou Mareana??? É bem curtinho e bobinha mesmo, porque daria pra escrever um crossover enorme sobre isso (até pensei em fazer o dipper voltar no tempo pra conhecer o autor, mas 60 mil capítulos né? kkk tava até pensando em fazer uma com the x-files, mas ficou mt grande a ideia e ne bola pra frente) enfim, espero q você realmente tenha gostado pq fico nervosaaaa kjewjk<3


End file.
